Esperanzas Ocultas
by kia-kuchiki
Summary: El un actor de Hollywood, ella una chica comun y corriente. Cuando ella trata de convencerlo a ir a la boda de su hermano sus mundos chocan y cuando una noche de pasion es descubierta por los prensa, Ichigo tendra que llevarla a su casa lejos de todo. ¿Podra ese tiempo juntos desarrollar sentimientos entre ambos o solo sera un juego entre los dos?
1. Sinopsis

**ESPERANZAS OCULTAS:**

**Sinopsis:**

_La vida de Ichigo Kurosaki en Hollywood no tenía nada que ver con su turbulenta juventud, y así era como le gustaba vivir. El legendario chico malo se negaba a que Rukia Kuchiki lo juzgara por rechazar la invitación de boda de su hermano. _

_Ichigo no podía olvidar a la peleona Rukia, de modo que acudió a la boda para evitar sus críticas… y para quitarle el vestido de dama de honor. Cuando su apasionada noche llegó a oídos de la prensa, Ichigo se la llevó a su casa de Los Ángeles, donde mantuvieron una breve pero ardiente aventura._


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Hola a todos otra vez yo aquí con una nueva adaptación x3 Tal vez alguno de ustedes ya hayo leído esta historia por aquí, tal vez no, pero bueno si ya está por aquí avísenme por favor x3**

**La razón por la que estoy subiendo una adaptación y no una de mis historias es porque se lo prometí a una de mis amigas. Mi "Fiel neko lectora": ****Annie3. Esta historia va con mucho cariño Anita y espero te guste la forma como lo voy adaptar x3**

**Esta historia está en un "AU" asi que talvez los personajes me salgan un poco Ooc, asi que pido perdón por eso, pero tratare lo mas que pueda apegarlos a los originales x3**

**Por otro lado, agradezco a las personas que comentaron el ultimo capitulo de "The Academy" gracias por darse el tiempo para leerme :3 **

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "Esperanzas Ocultas", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Heidi Rice y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

**oOo**

**Capítulo Uno**

En el abarrotado Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Rukia Kuchiki intentaba controlar los nervios mientras buscaba en la pantalla el vuelo 155 procedente de Los Ángeles. Pero al comprobar que ya había aterrizado, su corazón se volvió loco.

«Por favor, chica, cálmate».

Rukia metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus nuevos vaqueros, que ya tenían un siete en la rodilla, y respiró profundamente. Debía calmarse, se dijo. Tenía que llevar a cabo una misión muy importante y no había tiempo para un ataque al corazón.

Cuando la estrella de Hollywood Ichigo Kurosaki apareciese en el vestíbulo de llegadas tenía que estar lista y en control de sus facultades para entregarle la invitación a la boda de Miyako Shiba, su mejor amiga, y asegurarse de que acudiría.

Miyako iba a casarse con el millonario constructor Kaien Kurosaki en dos semanas y ella había decidido reunir a los dos hermanos, que llevaban años sin verse. De modo que su misión era que Ichigo Kurosaki acudiese a la boda, quisiera él o no.

Cómo iba a hacerlo no tenía ni idea, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Miyako la había ayudado a poner su vida en orden seis años antes, cuando pensó que ya nada ni nadie le importarían nunca más, y estaba en deuda con ella.

Desgraciadamente, no había pensado en la logística y en aquel momento, a punto de verlo aparecer por la puerta de llegadas en la imponente terminal de Tokio, la logística empezaba a atragantársele.

¿Y si fracasaba? ¿Y si Ichigo Kurosaki viajaba con un ejército de guardaespaldas y no podía acercarse a él? ¿Y si se negaba a aceptar la invitación? Y luego estaba el golpe de gracia: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se acercó a un extraño para intentar convencerlo de algo? Su capacidad de persuasión no era precisamente legendaria con los hombres.

No le iba lo de la seducción, no era lo bastante guapa ni tenía vestuario para ello. Y eso significaba que tendría que apelar a la generosa naturaleza de Ichigo Kurosaki, suponiendo que la tuviera.

No lo conocía y nunca había visto una película suya, pero estaba en casa de Miyako dos semanas antes, cuando llegó la carta… y eso le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la personalidad de Ichigo Kurosaki, superestrella de Hollywood y chico malo japonés.

Era muy guapo, sí… si a una le gustaban los hombres altos, con ese extraño color de cabello? No del todo, era la primera vez que veía a uno con ese color de cabello, pero entraba en los hombres que le gustaban y sobre todo de aspecto peligroso. Pero bajo toda esa virilidad había un tipo arrogante, superficial y egocéntrico.

Rukia se enfadó al recordar el tono grosero de la carta.

Miyako estaba tan emocionada, tan segura de que serían buenas noticias, pero dentro del sobre estaba la invitación de boda que le habían enviado, con una nota de su representante diciendo que el señor Ichigo Kurosaki no acudiría a la boda de su hermano Kaien y pidiéndoles, además, que no volvieran a ponerse en contacto con él.

La nota había hecho llorar a Miyako y su amiga no lloraba nunca. Kaien le había pasado un brazo por los hombros, diciendo que no se disgustara, que Ichigo tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y no podían presionarlo. Pero Rukia había visto la pena que intentaba disimular.

¿Qué derecho tenía Ichigo Kurosaki a hacerle daño a su hermano? ¡Y ni siquiera había tenido valor para escribir la nota él mismo!

Rukia se abrió paso entre la gente y apoyó los brazos en la barrera. Ignorando los locos latidos de su corazón, estudió a los pasajeros que iban saliendo. Tendría que disimular su hostilidad hacia Kurosaki si quería convencerlo para que fuese a la boda, pero pasara lo que pasara no iba a darle la satisfacción de mostrarse nerviosa sólo porque fuera una estrella de Hollywood. Y tampoco iba a suplicarle.

Se fijó entonces en un tipo muy alto. En contraste con el resto de los viajeros, de aspecto elegante, la ropa de aquel hombre era informal hasta el punto de ser cutre: vaqueros gastados bajos de cintura, una viejísima y descolorida camiseta de los Dodgers que dejaba al descubierto sus bíceps y una gorra que prácticamente ocultaba su rostro.

Rukia pudo ver también la sombra de barba y el anaranjado pelo desordenado que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros…

¿Podría ser Kurosaki? Si era él, no era lo que había esperado en absoluto. Con la cabeza baja, aquel hombre parecía querer pasar desapercibido.

Y estaba funcionando porque nadie se había dado cuenta de quién era.

Rukia se abrió paso entre la gente, su corazón latiendo como loco.

* * *

**oOo**

Con la mirada en el suelo, Ichigo Kurosaki intentaba olvidarse del ruido de la terminal mientras giraba los hombros para controlar la tensión y la fatiga del viaje.

Nunca le habían gustado los aeropuertos y Tokio tenía malos recuerdos para él. La última vez que estuvo allí, tres años antes, los paparazzi le habían tendido una emboscada. Había pasado menos de una semana desde su ruptura con la top model Nelliel Tu Oderschvank y dos días desde que Nell vendió la historia a la prensa, contando que era adicto a la cocaína y que se acostaba con una mujer diferente cada noche.

Las fantasías de Nell podrían haber tenido gracia, pero mucha gente la había creído y desde entonces lo perseguía esa reputación de «chico malo», algo que lo sacaba de quicio porque no era verdad.

Nell se había vengado de él contando esas mentiras porque se sentía traicionada e Ichigo había aprendido la lección. A partir de entonces, cada vez que salía con una chica dejaba bien claro desde el principio que no quería una relación seria.

Ichigo miró el vestíbulo de llegadas y al ver que no había fotógrafos dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Podía soportar a los paparazzi cuando no tenía más remedio, pero después de un vuelo de once horas estaba agotado. Afortunadamente para él, había aprendido a mezclarse con la gente sin llamar la atención y no solían reconocerlo a menos que él quisiera ser reconocido.

Pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta de la terminal, una chica salió de detrás de una columna y se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Es usted Ichigo Kurosaki? –le preguntó.

–Baje la voz –dijo él, mirando alrededor.

–Siento molestarlo, pero tengo que hablar con usted. Es muy importante.

–Muy importante, ¿eh?

Había oído eso muchas veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía tiempo la miró a los ojos y, por alguna razón, no le salió la negativa.

Fuese quien fuese aquella chica, era una belleza.

Los vaqueros y la camisa deberían darle aspecto de chico, pero le quedaban muy bien, acentuando una cintura estrecha y unos pechos pequeños pero altos.

Y luego estaba el impacto de esa carita ovalada y esos ojos…

Ni negros ni azules sino algo entre medias, transparentes y enormes, fueron lo que más llamó su atención. Y si añadía la melenita azabache, la piel limpia y la estructura ósea perfecta, debía admitir que el efecto era fabuloso.

Ichigo se preguntó si sería una fan. Esperaba que no.

–¿Qué es tan importante? No tengo mucho tiempo, cariño.

Ella lo fulminó con esos ojazos que no eran negros ni azules e Ichigo tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

–No se ponga condescendiente, señor Kurosaki.

–Le agradecería mucho que no dijese mi nombre en voz alta. No quiero que nadie se fije en mí.

Guapa o no, aquella chica empezaba a ser una molestia.

Ichigo miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie se fijaba en ellos y se encontró con la persona a la que menos querría ver: Shuhei Hisagi, su mayor enemigo, el paparazzi que lo había perseguido como un rottweiler tres años antes.

–Maldita sea –Ichigo tiró al suelo su bolsa de viaje y la tomó por los hombros para esconderse detrás de una columna.

–¿Se puede saber qué…?

–No se mueva –la interrumpió él–. Si ese hombre me ve, este viaje será una catástrofe.

* * *

**oOo**

Rukia se quedó tan sorprendida que casi se olvidó de respirar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un segundo antes estaba mirando los ojos avellanas de Ichigo Kurosaki y pensando que era mucho más guapo en persona que en las fotografías y, de repente, él la empujaba contra una columna. Estaban tan apretados el uno contra el otro que podía sentir la hebilla de su cinturón clavada en su estómago.

–¿Qué está haciendo?

No había estado tan cerca de un hombre en seis años y debería ponerse a gritar. Pero, además de la sorpresa, sentía un calor poco familiar, un cosquilleo extraño.

–Se ha ido, gracias a Dios –dijo él entonces–. Te debo una, hermosa.

–No puedo respirar…

Ichigo se quitó la gorra y clavó en ella sus ojazos avellanas.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó, tuteándola por primera vez.

«Tú me pasas», pensó Rukia, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

–Relájate, cariño –dijo él, poniendo una mano en su cuello. Rukia intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sólo le salió un gemido–. ¿Qué tal si probamos con esto?

Entonces, de repente, inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Y en cuanto esos labios rozaron los suyos, el pulso de Rukia se volvió loco.

Debería empujarlo, pero sin darse cuenta abrió los labios y él aprovechó para deslizar la lengua en el interior de su boca. Y esa invasión desató un río de lava entre sus piernas, un cosquilleo que no había sentido nunca.

Sus lenguas se batían en duelo, tentativamente al principio, mientras él metía una mano bajo la camiseta para acariciar sus costillas… pero cuando se apretó más contra ella y sintió el duro miembro masculino rozando su vientre, Rukia se apartó, asustada.

–Vaya, esto ha sido una sorpresa –murmuro él, con una sonrisa en los labios–. Pero será mejor que paremos antes de que se nos escape de las manos.

Rukia lo miró, atónita.

¿Qué había hecho? Después de seis años de soltería, había besado a un completo extraño en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Un extraño que ni siquiera le gustaba.

–¿Podría apartar la mano? –le espetó, avergonzada al notar que seguía acariciándola.

–¿Qué tal si buscamos algún sitio para seguir con esto en privado?

Rukia se arregló la camisa con manos temblorosas, notando que le ardían las mejillas.

¿Pensaba que era una prostituta o algo así?

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó él, mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

«Pues claro que pasa algo, una ninfómana acababa de apoderarse de mi cuerpo».

–No, no pasa nada.

–¿Seguro? Actúas de una forma un poco extraña.

«No te lo puedes ni imaginar».

–Tengo que irme.

Y era cierto. Tenía que alejarse de esos ojos avellana y de ese rostro tan atractivo antes de que volviese la ninfómana.

Pero él la tomó por la muñeca.

–Espera un momento.

–No, de verdad tengo que irme.

–No se besa a un hombre de ese modo para luego dejarlo plantado. Además, ¿no tenías algo importantísimo que decirme?

La invitación de boda.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la boda de Miyako?

–Suelte mi mano –le dijo–. Tengo algo para usted.

–Sí, eso ya lo sé –bromeó él.

Rukia notó que sus mejillas ardían aún más. Maldito fuera. ¿Por qué la afectaba de ese modo?

–Es una invitación para la boda de su hermano. Se celebrará en Karakura y…

La sonrisa de Ichigo Kurosaki desapareció.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Es de mi amiga Miyako, la prometida de su hermano –insistió Rukia, ofreciéndole el sobre.

Le pareció ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero desapareció enseguida, de modo que no podía estar segura.

–Yo no tengo ningún hermano –dijo él, arrugando el sobre.

–Pues claro que lo tiene –replicó Rukia, preguntándose qué demonios habría ocurrido entre Kaien y él.

Se había prometido a sí misma que no suplicaría, pero después de lo que había pasado suplicarle ya no le parecía tan horrible.

–Por favor, tiene que ir a la boda. Es muy importante.

–Para mí no lo es, así que puedes decirle a tu amiga que no estoy interesado.

–¿Cómo puede ser tan… indiferente?

–¿Y por qué es asunto tuyo?

–Ya le he dicho que Miyako es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

–Ah, claro. ¿Y el beso fue idea tuya o de tu amiga?

–¡Usted sabe perfectamente que el beso ha sido cosa suya!

–¿Ah, sí?

–¿Sabe una cosa, señor Kurosaki? Que sea rico y famoso no le da derecho a tratar a su familia como si fueran basura. Miyako y Kaien son dos personas maravillosas y se merecen a alguien mejor que usted. Francamente, no sé por qué quieren que vaya a la boda.

De repente, Ichigo Kurosaki soltó una carcajada.

–Y si te parezco tan horrible, ¿por qué me has besado?

Si no dejaba de hablar del maldito beso le daría una bofetada.

–Entonces no le conocía. Ahora lo conozco.

–Ah, pero aún no has visto lo mejor.

Rukia volvió a ponerse colorada pero irguió los hombros, negándose a reconocer aquel extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

–Me parece que sobrevalora sus encantos, señor Kurosaki.

Él rió de nuevo.

–Pero nunca estarás segura del todo, ¿verdad?

Rukia no dignificó la pregunta con una respuesta. Qué pedazo de arrogante, imbécil, creído…

Iba echando humo mientras salía de la terminal, su corazón latiendo al ritmo de sus zancadas. No estaba equivocada sobre Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel hombre no merecía una familia tan maravillosa como la de Miyako, Kaien y su precioso hijo, Daichi.

Afortunadamente, no iría a la boda. Qué alivio no tener que volver a ver a aquel tipo insoportable en toda su vida.

* * *

**oOo**

Ichigo dejó de sonreír mientras veía a la chica salir del aeropuerto… o más bien, mientras admiraba la curva de su trasero.

No debería haberle tomado el pelo, pero le había parecido irresistible. Como lo había sido el deseo de besarla. Aunque aún no sabía muy bien por qué.

Al ver una chispa de deseo en sus ojos, el instinto se había apoderado de él. Y cuando empezó a besarla, su inocente respuesta le había parecido embriagadora.

Pero la espontaneidad era una cosa, la temeridad otra muy diferente.

Ichigo miró alrededor. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber paparazzi por ninguna parte. Si Hisagi lo hubiera visto besando a aquella chica, podría haberle hecho una docena de fotos y él no se habría dado ni cuenta.

Suspirando, tomó la bolsa del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la invitación de boda en la mano y se acercó a una papelera. Como le había dicho a la chica, ya no tenía hermano, no necesitaba a su familia y no tenía intención de acudir a boda alguna. Lo último que necesitaba era revivir cosas que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando olvidar.

Pero cuando iba a tirarla a la papelera, se llevó el sobre a la cara y respiró el aroma de la chica en el papel… y sintió algo, una emoción que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir.

La deseaba. Después de aquel beso, era evidente. No era tan sofisticada o tan complaciente como las chicas con las que solía salir en Hollywood, pero lo había cautivado. Y a él no se le cautivaba fácilmente.

Ichigo miró el sobre. Tal vez que fuese diferente era la razón por la que lo atraía tanto. Su ropa de chico, su piel suave y su respuesta airada representaban lo único que no había tenido en mucho tiempo: un reto.

Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Murmurando una palabrota, Ichigo guardó el sobre en el bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

**oOo**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero no esté aburrido ni nada parecido x3 Por favor les pido que me dejen sus opiniones sobre la adaptación, si está bien o está muy Ooc, si es de su gusto o no. Por favor su opinión es muy importante x3**

**Tratare de actualizar los viernes de cada semana y talvez algún otro día entre semana no lo sé todavía :/ Nos leemos el viernes. Jane! **


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Perdón que no actualice el Viernes como había dicho x3 Pero me he vuelto un poco floja y no he me puesto adaptar nada x3 Además de que un libro me tiene atrapada *-* Y he estado más pendiente del libro que otras cosas x3 Lo siento u.u**

**Pero más vale tarde que nunca no? Aquí les vengo con el segundo capítulo y agradecerles por sus reviews a:**

**majrob****: Gracias por tu comentario y aquí está la conti ^^**

**Anniefrikycx****: Cuantas veces te cambias el nombre? o.O Ya hasta me confundí Xd Gracias por comentar y también te AMODORO :***

**BereLel: Gracias por comentar, aquí está el capitulo ^^**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki****: Que bueno que te haya interesado ^^ Aquí está la conti, gracias por comentar ^^**

**misel-kuchiki: Se que es demasiado tiempo, pero a veces o no me da tiempo o me da flojera o como dije arriba estoy metida leyendo algún libro xD Pero bueno, si los hermanos Kurosaki tienen su misterio y su pasado :/ E Ichigo dejo atontada a Rukia con ese beso xDD Gracias por comentar, me esforzare al máximo ^^**

**En fin, los dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos abajo :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "Esperanzas Ocultas", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Heidi Rice y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Mientras volvía a casa en el tren, Rukia iba recordando, en detalle, su desastroso encuentro con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y cuando salió de la estación de Tokio veinte minutos después para dirigirse a Karakura, por fin tuvo que admitir la verdad: Ichigo Kurosaki era un imbécil arrogante que hacía que Casanova pareciese un monje, pero él no era el único culpable. También ella había tenido algo que ver en aquella debacle.

A las dos y cuarto de un jueves, Karakura parecía un pueblo fantasma, las casetas cerradas deprimiéndola aún más. Un par de desconcertados turistas, que evidentemente, no habían leído bien la guía de Tokio, daban vueltas por allí, pero la calle del famoso mercadillo estaba desierta.

Rukia llegó a la tienda de Miyako, Funky Fashionista, de la que ella era gerente, y miró el escaparate que había estado colocando durante cuatro horas el día anterior, orgullosa de sí misma… y de repente sitió remordimientos de conciencia.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan irresponsable?

Nerviosa, se pasó una mano por la cara, donde la barba de Ichigo Kurosaki las había rozado. Sabía muy bien por qué: en cuanto la besó, su sentido común se había ido por la ventana.

Besarlo había sido como entrar en un rayo de sol. ¿Pero por qué su cuerpo lo había elegido a él, precisamente a él, entre todos los demás hombres? Era increíble.

_Olvídate del estúpido beso_, se dijo a sí misma.

No era importante, no iba a dejar que lo fuera. El atractivo Ichigo Kurosaki volvería loca a cualquier mujer a doscientos metros de distancia y ella había estado mucho más cerca. _Al fin y al cabo, era una estrella de cine_, se dijo a sí misma. Su reacción había sido un… accidente. Un accidente de proporciones nucleares, sí, pero un accidente. No significaba nada porque no tenía intención de encontrarse con Kurosaki de nuevo.

Rukia suspiró cuando llegó al edificio de la señora Ukitake, que parecía el pariente pobre del precioso edificio georgiano en el que vivían Miyako y Kaien.

En aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era esconderse en su habitación y pasar el resto del día revisando los libros de la tienda y convenciéndose a sí misma de que no había pasado nada.

Pero no podía hacerlo porque seis años antes había prometido que siempre se enfrentaría de cara con las situaciones. Aquella mañana había metido la pata y había decepcionado a dos personas a las que quería mucho.

Fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, tenía que contarle la verdad a Miyako y pedirle disculpas.

* * *

–Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido –Miyako la tomó del brazo mientras la llevaba por el pasillo–. La tela del vestido de novia ha llegado por fin desde Francia. Es maravillosa, ven a verla.

–Genial –murmuró Rukia, intentando mostrar entusiasmo mientras entraba en la soleada cocina–. ¿Dónde está Daichi?

–Durmiendo la siesta –Miyako suspiró mientras llenaba de agua la tetera–. ¿Quieres creer que nos ha despertado a las cuatro de la mañana? En fin, vamos a dejar a mi pequeño monstruo, tenemos que hablar de tu vestido de dama de honor –dijo luego, poniendo la tetera al fuego–. No pienso dejar que vayas a mi boda en vaqueros… ¿pero qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¿Es una erupción?

Rukia se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

–Pues… no lo sé.

–Espera, voy a buscar una crema de aloe vera, es buenísima para las erupciones cutáneas.

–No, no hace falta, no me duele –dijo Rukia, tragando saliva–. Verás, Miyako, tengo que hablar contigo. He hecho algo muy irresponsable y…

–¿Tú, irresponsable? –la interrumpió su amiga–. No me lo creo. Eres la persona más juiciosa que conozco.

Sí, bueno, hasta ese día…

–He visto a Ichigo Kurosaki en el aeropuerto –empezó a decir Rukia– e intenté darle la invitación.

–¿Has visto a Ichigo, el hermano de Kaien?

–Fue una idea absurda intentar convencerlo para que fuese a la boda, pero yo sabía que les haría mucha ilusión y…

–Espera un momento –volvió a interrumpirla Miyako–. ¿Estás diciendo que has ido al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio esta mañana para buscar a Ichigo Kurosaki?

–Sí.

Su amiga soltó una carcajada.

–Pero eso es fantástico. Cuéntame todos los detalles, por insignificantes que te parezcan. ¿De verdad es tan guapo como en las películas?

Rukia se puso colorada.

–La verdad es que no he visto ninguna de sus películas, pero es tan guapo como en las revistas. Y tú no deberías decir esas cosas ahora que prácticamente eres una mujer casada.

¿Ninguna mujer era inmune a los encantos de Ichigo Kurosaki?, se preguntó, irritada.

–Puede que esté prácticamente casada, pero no estoy ciega –replico Miyako–. Además, es lógico que lo encuentre guapo porque Kaien y él se parecen muchísimo.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza. El rostro de Ichigo Kurosaki estaba grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Los dos hermanos se parecían mucho, era cierto. Las facciones de Ichigo Kurosaki eran menos duras que las de Kaien y el color de sus ojos más puro, de un color avellana, pero los dos eran altos, Kaien pelinegro e Ichigo pelinaranja y de clara ascendencia japonesa. Los altos pómulos, las bien definidas cejas, el físico atlético y ese aire de peligro... ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta que Miyako lo mencionó?

Tal vez porque cuando miraba a Kaien su corazón no se aceleraba como le había pasado con su hermano.

–Da igual el aspecto que tenga, la cuestión es que se niega a ir a la boda. Incluso me dijo que él no tenía ningún hermano. Pero entonces perdí la paciencia con él… y quería pedirte disculpas porque ahora no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vaya a tu boda.

–¿Por qué tienes que pedirme disculpas? Ya sabíamos que no iba a ir. En realidad, yo había sido muy optimista al escribirle esa carta. Kaien era igual de cabezota cuando lo conocí, pero sabiendo lo que les pasó cuando eran niños, no es ninguna sorpresa que Ichigo reniegue de su familia –Miyako dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a la familia de Ichigo Kurosaki?

Rukia estuvo a punto de preguntarlo, pero se contuvo. Tal vez había algo más de lo que ella había pensado. Pero Ichigo tenía razón sobre una cosa, no era asunto suyo y ya se había metido en suficientes problemas.

–Imagino que Ichigo necesita una familia tanto como Kaien –siguió Miyako–. Pero probablemente aún no se ha dado cuenta. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué te ha parecido?

–¿Qué más da eso?

Tal vez Ichigo Kurosaki no era un imbécil como había pensado, tal vez tenía razones para tratar a Kaien de esa manera. Pero daba igual lo que pensara de él porque no pensaba volver a verlo.

–La revista _Blush _lo nombró el hombre más sexy del planeta y, según dicen, ahora mismo no tiene novia –siguió Miyako–. Imagino que es un hombre al que ni siquiera tú eres inmune.

Rukia vio la trampa entonces. Desde que se enamoró de Kaien, su amiga había intentado, a veces sutilmente a veces no tanto, convencerla para que volviera a salir con alguien. Y había invitado a Ichigo a la boda para que lo conociese…

–¡Ha ocurrido algo! –exclamó Miyako entonces–. Lo sé, lo veo en tu cara.

–No ha pasado nada…

–¡Le has dado un beso!

Rukia la miró, perpleja. ¿Su amiga era vidente?

–Eso que tienes en la cara no es una erupción, es el roce de una barba… Ichigo debe de haber venido directamente de Los Ángeles, así que imagino que no tuvo tiempo de afeitarse –siguió Miyako, con aterradora puntería.

Ah, de modo que no sólo era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, también era Sherlock Holmes.

–Fue un error, no sé cómo ha pasado –empezó a decir Rukia–. Tenía que esconderse de un fotógrafo y entonces…

¿Entonces qué? ¿El beso había frito todas sus neuronas?

–No tuvo la menor importancia.

–Mentira –dijo Miyako–. Es el primer hombre al que besas desde Sosuke. Y eso significa que hay algo.

Rukia hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Sosuke.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sosuke. Me olvidé de él hace años.

–Sí, ya lo sé, pero llevas seis años haciendo penitencia por eso.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Sí lo sabes –su amiga dejó escapar un suspiro–. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste un vestido?

–No me gustan los vestidos, no me quedan bien.

–Por favor… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pintaste los labios? ¿O que saliste de Karakura? ¿O que tonteaste con un chico? ¿Por qué te da vergüenza haber besado a Ichigo Kurosaki? Es el sueño de todas las mujeres… –Miyako inclinó a un lado la cabeza, como aguzando el oído–. Ah, Daichi se ha despertado. Pero no te vayas, en cuanto le dé el pecho seguiremos hablando de tu vestido de dama de honor. Y cuando por fin conozca a Ichigo voy a darle un abrazo por hacer que mi mejor amiga se sienta como una mujer otra vez.

Rukia soltó un bufido mientras Miyako salía de la cocina para atender a su hijo.

Por si el beso de Kurosaki no fuera suficiente, las palabras de su amiga la hacían sentir como si tuviera un problema psicológico.

Suspirando, enterró la cara entre las manos y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Daichi llorando por el monitor. Rukia imaginó a su amiga sentada en la mecedora blanca mientras le daba el pecho y, de repente, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De dónde había salido ese ridículo anhelo, esa sensación de vacío?

¿Y si Miyako tenía razón? Había sobrevivido a lo que pasó seis años antes, ¿pero cómo podía decir que lo había superado si estaba escondiéndose desde entonces?

Por eso besar a Ichigo Kurosaki había sido tan espectacular. Después de seis años fingiendo que no sentía el menor interés por el sexo opuesto, con un solo beso había recordado lo que se estaba perdiendo. Y, al mismo tiempo, la había enfrentado con su propia vida. No sólo juiciosa, cauta y ordenada, sino terriblemente vacía y aburrida.

Rukia miró los restos del desayuno que Kaien y Miyako habían compartido en la mesa del patio, a la sombra de un sauce. Y, de nuevo, volvió a sentir una punzada de envidia.

Se había quedado a un lado durante el último año, viendo cómo Miyako encontraba al amor de su vida y tal vez era hora de dar un paso adelante y admitir que sobrevivir ya no era suficiente, que vestir como un chico y convertirse en monja había dejado de ser útil. ¿Tan terrible sería admitir que quería algo más?

Oyó entonces a Miyako cantándole una nana a su hijo y sintió un escalofrío de emoción.

Podía seguir siendo práctica y sensata, ¿pero por qué no iba a dejar que Miyako diseñara su vestido de dama de honor? Hasta entonces se había resistido porque temía que le hiciera algo exageradamente femenino… claro que dado la propensión de Miyako a los vestidos exagerados y su ilusión porque volviera a salir con algún chico, su precaución estaba perfectamente justificada.

Pero ya no había justificación posible. Tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y empezar a vivir otra vez.

Y si podía besar a una estrella de Hollywood en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio y vivir para contarlo, también podía dejar que su mejor amiga le diseñase un vestido. Especialmente si le dejaba claro que quería uno sencillo y discreto.

En serio, ¿qué podía pasar?

* * *

**Bueno, al parecer Rukia tiene su historia y del porque seis años sin salir con nadie. Y quien será el tal Sosuke? Que tiene que ver el en el pasado de Rukia? Bueno eso lo sabrán mas adelante xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leerme y pásense por mi pagina en FB "Adaptaciones al Ichiruki" :3**

**Jane!**


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Para que vean, esta vez no me tarde xDD Y es porque no me estoy leyendo nada esta vez T-T Se me acabaron los libros T.T En fin xDD Agradecimientos a:**

**BereLel****: Gracias por comentar, aquí está el capitulo :3**

**YukiYukiHana: Que bueno que te gusto, aquí el capitulo tres, saludos ^^**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: Bueno, pues ese secreto se sabrá mas adelante y a mí también me sorprendió como en pocos minutos le dijo todo a Rukia xDD Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos :3**

**miselkuchiki****: Gracias qué bueno que te gusto ^^ Esa historia se sabrá mas adelante así que a esperar :3 Y esta vez no tarde, gracias por comentar.**

**Annie3****: Cuantas cuentas tienes? –w- Como sea, espero te este gustando cómo va la historia x3 Y lamento lo de las adaptaciones, me da flojera a veces x3**

_**Esta historia va dedicada a mi "Fiel neko lectora": **_**_Annie3. Espero te este gustando la adaptacion_ :3**

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "Esperanzas Ocultas", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Heidi Rice y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

–Miyako, no sé qué decir –Rukia se miraba al espejo, atónita, el vestido de satén en color bronce acariciando unas curvas que no creía poseer hasta cinco segundos antes–. Es casi como ir desnuda. No puedo entrar en la iglesia llevando esto… al sacerdote le daría un infarto.

Miyako soltó una carcajada.

–Al sacerdote no le dará un infarto, no te preocupes –replicó, inclinando a un lado la cabeza para observar su creación–. Pero puede que intente tontear contigo. Al fin y al cabo, es japonés.

–¡Tengo escote! –exclamó Rukia–. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

–Ya te dije que la ropa interior para profesionales del sexo servía de mucho –comentó Miyako, tan tranquila–. Estás sensacional, pero la cuestión es: ¿cómo te sientes tú? ¿Te gusta?

Rukia se dio una vueltecita frente al espejo para mirar el escote de la espalda. No se había puesto algo tan bonito en toda su vida… o tan revelador.

La media melena lisa, el brillo en los labios y el rímel en las pestañas hacían que sus facciones, que a ella siempre le habían parecido normales, pareciesen exóticas. Y su figura, normalmente oculta por varias capas de ropa, parecía esbelta con el vestido de satén en color bronce.

Miyako había hecho que se sintiera sexy por primera vez en su vida, ¿pero tendría valor para ponerse ese vestido? Cuando decidió sacar a pasear su feminidad no había pensado mostrarse tan liberada.

–Me siento como una persona diferente.

–¿Diferente para bien o para mal?

–Me da miedo, pero la verdad es que me encanta –le confesó Rukia por fin.

Miyako sonrió.

–Me alegro mucho. Y es lógico que te dé un poco de miedo, vas a hacer que la gente se caiga de espaldas. Pero recuerda: no puedes robarme toda la atención. Y no debes llorar o se te correrá el rímel y parecerás un mapache.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

–No lloraré, no te preocupes.

Nunca se había sentido más joven y más alegre.

* * *

Rukia apretaba el ramo de flores mientras intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote. Los ramos de lirios blancos perfumaban el aire de la iglesia mientras Miyako y Kaien pronunciaban sus votos matrimoniales con voz clara y el elaborado corpiño del vestido de novia brillaba bajo el sol que entraba por las vidrieras, dándole aspecto de princesa de cuento.

Rukia pasó la mano por la falda de su vestido y sonrió, contenta. Había dejado de creer en finales felices mucho tiempo atrás, pero estar allí, viendo a su mejor amiga dar el sí quiero, hacía que todo pareciese posible.

Miyako se había esforzado mucho para que su relación con Kaien funcionase y había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Pero, en su opinión, los hombres como Kaien eran muy raros y debía recordar eso para no emocionarse demasiado.

Rukia arrugó el ceño cuando la voz del sacerdote fue ahogada por un coro de toses, carraspeos y susurros. De repente, sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y tuvo la sensación de que alguien la miraba. Y cuando se arriesgó a mirar por encima de su hombro… su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo.

Era él.

No, no podía ser, era imposible.

Parpadeó furiosamente, convencida de estar viendo visiones. Pero no era así. El hombre que había sido la estrella de demasiados sueños durante las dos últimas semanas acababa de entrar en la iglesia y estaba mirándola directamente.

–Kaien, es Ichigo. Ha venido –oyó que decía Miyako. El sacerdote carraspeó, molesto por la interrupción–. Sumimasen –se disculpó ella atropelladamente–. Un momento, por favor, ha llegado una persona muy importante –dijo luego, apretando la mano de Kaien–. Ven, tenemos que darle la bienvenida.

Rukia se quedó donde estaba, viendo cómo Miyako se levantaba el vestido de novia para bajar los escalones del altar y abrazar a Ichigo Kurosaki. Le pareció que él se ponía un poco tenso y, cuando por fin Miyako lo soltó, los dos hermanos se dieron la mano. No podía oír lo que decían, pero no se le escapó la postura rígida de Ichigo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Rukia vio que se acercaba a su banco. Pero no iba a dejar que la intimidase, pensó. Ella no era la cría ingenua e inexperta a la que había besado en el aeropuerto. Ahora era más fuerte, más sofisticada. O, al menos, lo parecía.

–No te vas a creer quién ha venido. Rukia, me parece que ya conoces al hermano de Kaien, Ichigo.

Se había cortado el pelo y el nuevo estilo, junto con un buen afeitado y el elegante traje gris, deberían darle un aspecto menos peligroso. Pero no era así.

–Hola otra vez, señor Kurosaki –lo saludó, a pesar de que las mariposas seguían dando vueltas en su estómago.

–Rukia, ¿verdad? El nombre de una diosa –dijo él, clavando en ella sus penetrantes ojos mieles–. Te pega mucho.

El sacerdote volvió a toser y Rukia lo miró, sorprendida porque había olvidado que estaban en medio de una ceremonia.

Se concentró en los novios, intentando olvidar al hombre que se había colocado a su lado. Sin embargo, le llegaba el aroma de su colonia…

¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿No era el mismo hombre que se había negado a acudir a la boda del hermano que decía no tener?

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron siglos, el sacerdote pronunció la frase: «Yo los declaro marido y mujer» y Kaien tomó a su esposa por la cintura para darle un beso de cine.

–Eso parece divertido –el provocativo susurro en su oído le produjo un escalofrío–. ¿Qué tal si probamos tú y yo?

Rukia se irguió todo lo que pudo. Ah, qué típico. Mientras Miyako había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, ella era tentada por el mismo demonio.

–No, gracias –respondió–. Una vez es más que suficiente para mí.

Pero entonces, sin que pudiese evitarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los labios de Ichigo Kurosaki.

–Una vez no es suficiente, Rukia –murmuró él, su nombre sonando como una caricia–, especialmente para ti y para mí.

Ella le dio la espalda, conteniendo el deseo de darle un golpe en la cabeza con el ramo. Parecía haber ido a la boda sólo para tomarle el pelo.

Kaien soltó a su esposa entonces y Miyako lo abrazó.

–Soy tan feliz que creo que voy a explotar –le dijo al oído.

–Te has casado con el mejor hombre del mundo. Y creo que casi te merece.

Kaien apretó la mano de su hermano.

–Me alegro de que hayas venido, Ichigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –le dijo, su voz llena de emoción–. Demasiado tiempo.

–Sí –dijo Ichigo, después de aclararse la garganta.

–¿Vas a venir al banquete? Miyako y yo queremos que conozcas a Daichi, nuestro hijo. Después de todo, eres su tío.

–Sí –asintió Ichigo. La respuesta sonaba apática.

Y Rukia reconocía ese tono porque era el mismo que había usado en el aeropuerto, cuando le dijo que no tenía ningún hermano.

–No sabes lo que esto significa para nosotros, Ichigo –intervino Miyako–. Lo único que importa ahora mismo es que estás aquí… y espero que hayas venido con apetito porque tenemos suficiente cocina japonesa como para dar de comer a un regimiento.

–Imagino que comeré algo –asintió él.

–Kaien y yo tenemos que saludar al resto de los invitados, así que te dejo en manos de Rukia, que es mi mejor amiga. Ella te presentará a todo el mundo.

«No, de eso nada».

Rukia la miró, horrorizada. Pero no era capaz de encontrar una excusa.

–No tengas miedo, no te va a morder –le dijo Miyako al oído–. O al menos, ahora mismo no.

Después de eso, Miyako y Kaien salieron de la iglesia como marido y mujer, seguidos del resto de los invitados.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Le encantaba el vestido que Miyako había hecho para ella, pero bajo la mirada de Ichigo se sentía desnuda.

–El lugar de la resección donde se celebra el banquete está a diez minutos de aquí –le dijo, después de aclararse la garganta–. Allí te presentaré a todo el mundo.

–No hace falta que me presentes a nadie. Y no sé cómo llegar a ese lugar, así que deberías ir conmigo. No querrás que me pierda, ¿verdad?

«No tendré esa suerte».

–No, por favor –respondió Rukia, sin embargo.

Ichigo rió, tomándola del brazo.

–Muy bien, cariño.

Ella se concentró en respirar y en no tropezar con los zapatos de tacón.

–No he comido nada en todo el día y estoy muerto de hambre –dijo Ichigo.

Y ella no pudo controlar un escalofrío. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que no era sólo el banquete de Miyako y Kaien lo que aquel hombre quería devorar?

* * *

En medio de un bosque de robles que parecían dorados a la luz del atardecer, apareció el castillo japonés, con sus torres engalanadas. Cuando el poderoso deportivo llegó a la entrada, desde la que se veía a los elegantes invitados servidos por un ejército de camareros, Rukia pensó, y no por primera vez, en príncipes, en princesas y en cuentos de hadas. Miyako y Kaien habían convertido su boda en algo mágico...

_Pero ya estaba bien de pensar tonterías_, se dijo.

No era apropiado en aquellas circunstancias.

Luego miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. En los veinte minutos que habían tardado en llegar, Ichigo había ido sorprendentemente callado. Probablemente porque se había visto rodeado de gente en cuanto Miyako y Kaien desaparecieron en el coche de los novios.

Sabía que era famoso, pero no sabía que lo fuese tanto. En realidad, rara vez iba al cine porque no tenía mucho tiempo libre y tampoco solía leer las revistas de cotilleos.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue su reacción. Ichigo se había mostrado paciente, simpático y hasta cariñoso con la gente que le pedía autógrafos. Y eso hizo que se preguntara qué había sido del hombre burlón y engreído al que había conocido en el aeropuerto.

Parecía haberse relajado cuando subieron al Porsche* alquilado, pero en cuanto el lugar de resección apareció en la distancia vio que apretaba el volante con fuerza, como preparándose para lo que lo esperaba.

¿Por qué habría decidido ir a la boda después de todo si sabía que iba a pasarlo mal?

–¿Crees que podrás caminar sobre la gravilla con esos zapatos? –le preguntó Ichigo.

Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que podían correr una maratón en tacones, pero el comentario sonaba más divertido que desdeñoso.

–Creo que podré. Y si no, me quitaré los zapatos. Pero no puedes decírselo a Miyako.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque los diseñó ella misma, igual que el vestido. Si me quito los zapatos, me acusará de haber arruinado el conjunto.

Ichigo la miró de arriba abajo y su pulso se aceleró de nuevo.

–Pues Miyako tiene mucho talento. Estás preciosa.

El brillo de sus ojos mieles hizo que Rukia se quedase sin respiración.

«Muy bien, guapa. Ahora vuelves a sentir como si estuvieras desnuda».

* * *

**Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, en unas partes no me decidía si dejarla como esta en el libro o cambiarlas pero al final me decidí en cambiarlas, para que se entendiera como lo fui haciendo desde el inicio de la adaptación no se si me explico e.e Creo que no xDD  
**

**Por fin Ichigo llego a la boda y como siempre sacando de sus casillas a Rukia xDD**

**Que pasara en la resección? Que hará Rukia? O dejara que Ichigo la siga fastidiando? Para eso tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo ^^ **

**Bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana. Jane!**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Hola a quienes me leen, lamento la tardanza, les juro que iba a subir el capitulo desde el viernes, luego le dije a Anita que lo subiria ayer y me pego la flojera x3 Y es que como tambien he estado bien Bleach (de nuevo) pues ya se me olvido x3**

**Pero aqui esta ya el capitulo, tarde pero seguro xD Solo quiero agradecer a:**

**BereLel**: **Gracias por tu comentario y ser paciente :3**

**misel-kuchiki: Me encantaria subir mas rapido los capitulos o dos dias por semana, pero lastimosamente estoy ocupada con otras cosas y a veces como dije arriba, me da flojera x3 **

**Anniefrikycx: Ok de acuerdo tienes varias cuentas xD ****Me alegra que te guste como va la adaptacion y creo que no falta mucho para llegar al capitulo por donde te quedaste.  
Eres mi Neko-lector :3**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi "Fiel neko lectora": ****Annie3. Espero te este gustando :3**

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "Esperanzas Ocultas", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Heidi Rice y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

** Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Ichigo la buscó en el salón de baile por enésima vez antes de mirar su reloj, impaciente. Rukia había desaparecido tres horas antes, en cuanto llegaron al lugar de la resección, y aunque la había buscado por todas partes, no había vuelto a verla.

Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo de maravilla; todo el mundo menos él. No había estado tan tenso desde su primer estreno en Broadway.

¿Cómo una pareja podía tener tantos amigos?, se preguntó mirando alrededor. Y todos ellos se habían acercado para saludarlo… todos salvo la mujer a la que había ido a ver.

«Tranquilízate».

Ichigo se apoyó en la pared, suspirando. Al menos se había librado del grupo de adolescentes que llevaban una hora persiguiéndolo.

Mientras observaba a los invitados en la pista de baile y esperaba en vano ver a la chica de los cabellos oscuros, volvió a hacerse la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose toda la tarde.

¿Por qué había ido a la boda?

El día anterior había estado en la fiesta de fin de rodaje de su última película, en Londres, y su coprotagonista,Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, le había hecho una oferta que no debería haber rechazado. Pero le había dicho que no.

Y no había la menor duda: la culpable era la invisible señorita Rukia.

Parecía haberlo hechizado, llevándolo allí contra su voluntad con su canto de sirena. Desde que la besó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio no había podido apartarla de su mente. Y cuando despertó por la mañana, después de un erótico sueño en el que ella era la estrella principal, se dio cuenta de que era hora de entrar en acción.

Él no era un obseso del sexo y nunca dejaba que las mujeres invadieran sus sueños, de modo que, después de una ducha fría, había cancelado su vuelo de vuelta a Los Ángeles y había reservado un vuelo a Karakura.

Pero cuando llegó a la capilla se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Ver a su hermano de nuevo había sido como recibir un puñetazo en el plexo solar y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, allí estaba Rukia, su esbelta figura envuelta en un vestido que parecía acariciar sus curvas como la mano de un amante.

Una mirada a esos preciosos ojos suyos que no eran ni negros ni azules y supo que lidiar con Kaien no iba a ser el mayor de sus problemas.

El problema era que Rukia había desaparecido.

Después de varias horas charlando con gente a la que no conocía, de dar vueltas por el lugar como un tonto buscando a alguien que había desaparecido y evitando a su hermano y a su flamante esposa, Ichigo empezaba a enfadarse con ella y consigo mismo.

Debería marcharse, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. No podía alejarse de Rukia sin hablar con ella al menos. No sabía qué le había hecho dos semanas antes en el aeropuerto, pero tenía que resolverlo esa misma noche porque no iba a pasar un minuto más pensando en ella… especialmente después de haberla visto con ese vestido.

Después de dejar su copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado, de nuevo miró alrededor. Siendo la dama de honor no podía haberse marchado, de modo que estaba evitándolo. Y ésa era una experiencia nueva para él.

Una cosa era segura: cuando le pusiera las manos encima no la dejaría escapar.

Ichigo vio algo dorado por el rabillo del ojo y cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con unos cabellos oscuros como la noche…

Allí estaba.

Sin fijarse en la gente que lo seguía con la mirada, Ichigo se dirigió hacia su presa.

* * *

–Rukia, menos mal que te encuentro –Miyako apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, riendo–. ¿Dónde está Ichigo? Kaien teme que se haya ido sin decir adiós.

–¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –preguntó ella, intentando disimular.

Le había dado esquinazo horas antes y no estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Pero cuando la miró de esa forma, como si pudiera ver debajo del vestido, le había entrado pánico.

No había estado evitándolo… bueno, no del todo.

El plan había sido cambiarse de zapatos y buscarlo después. Al fin y al cabo, Miyako le había pedido que lo atendiese y, además, seguramente había imaginado esa mirada. Pero cuando volvió de su habitación, Ichigo estaba rodeado por un grupo de adolescentes y después de eso lo había visto hablando con Yoruichi, una amiga de Miyako que pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de Tokio. De modo que se había quedado charlando con la señora Ukitake y con un artista de Nueva York, Ishida Uryu, sobre arte moderno.

Ichigo nunca estaba solo, de modo que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

–Yo creo que el pobre no estaba preparado para esto –siguió Miyako–. Además, es evidente que ha venido sólo para volver a verte a ti.

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Por favor… te ha echado una mirada que podría haber iluminado la mitad de Japón.

–¿De verdad? –murmuró Rukia.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que parecía una tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no quería que Ichigo Kurosaki la mirase de ninguna manera.

–Pues claro que sí. Y eso significa lo que yo sospechaba: que no me has contado todo lo que pasó en el aeropuerto.

–No seas boba. No pasó nada.

No debería haberle contado lo del beso. Su romántica amiga estaba imaginando cosas que no eran y empezaba a contagiarla.

–Puede que te engañes a ti misma sobre ese beso, pero el asunto es que está aquí ahora y parece muy interesado. ¿Por qué te escondes de él?

–No me estoy escondiendo –se defendió Rukia.

–¿Y si no te estás escondiendo por qué no vas a charlar un rato con él? Si supieras lo que Yoruichi Shihoi dice de Ichigo, sabrías que tienes competencia.

¿Cuánto champán había tomado Miyako?, se preguntó ella.

–No pienso ir a hablar con él. No está interesado, así que ir a buscarlo sería…

¿Qué sería exactamente?

¿Loco, aterrador, emocionante, electrizante?

Rukia arrugó el ceño. ¿Cuántas copas de champán había tomado ella?

–A veces uno tiene que hacer las cosas sin pensarlo tanto –siguió Miyako–. Pero te garantizo una cosa: si Ichigo es igual que Kaien en la cama, no lo lamentarás.

Rukia sintió que su cara estaba a punto de explotar.

–Baja la voz, hay niños presentes –la regañó su marido, que acababa de acercarse con Daichi en brazos.

Miyako soltó una carcajada.

–Hola, cariño. No sabía que estuvieras escuchando.

–Y es demasiado tarde para retirarlo –Kaien sonrió, tomándola por la cintura con el brazo libre. – Has prometido amarme, honrarme y cuidar de mí durante el resto de tu vida, ángel mío. Lo tengo por escrito.

Rukia carraspeó, sintiéndose incómoda. Kaien y Miyako tonteaban delante de ella todo el tiempo y no le había molestado nunca. Además, aquél era el día de su boda.

–No mires, pero viene hacia aquí –murmuró Miyako.

Rukia sabía a quién se refería porque podía sentir el calor de la mirada de Ichigo Kurosaki en la nuca.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando giró la cabeza y vio que se acercaba. Metro ochenta y dos de hombre, sus ojos avellanas clavados en ella con la intensidad de un misil teledirigido. Y su pulso se aceleró en segundos. No sólo parecía peligroso, parecía salvaje y la hacía sentir como un conejo cegado por los faros de un coche.

¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Y por qué sentía ella como si estuviera a punto de arder por combustión espontánea?

–Hola.

–Te presento a tu sobrino, Daichi –dijo Kaien, acariciando el pelito del niño, dormido sobre su hombro–. Daichi Kurosaki.

–Daichi, ¿eh? –murmuró Ichigo por fin–. Es un niño muy guapo.

–Sí, es verdad –asintió su hermano.

La resignación que había en su tono entristeció a Rukia. ¿Por qué se mostraba Ichigo tan reservado? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le habían puesto ese nombre?

–Y está agotado, deberíamos llevarlo a la cama. Pero nos alegramos mucho de que hayas venido, Ichigo. Nos habría gustado estar más tiempo contigo, pero entendemos que no te encuentres cómodo.

Rukia esperó que Ichigo lo negase. ¿Habría estado evitando a Miyako y Kaien toda la noche? ¿Por qué?

Pero Ichigo no lo negó. De hecho, no ofreció explicación alguna.

Miyako apretó su mano, tan conciliadora como siempre.

–Puedes ir a visitarnos a Tokio cuando quieras.

–Gracias. Ha sido un placer conocerte… y al niño.

Estaba claro que no pensaba aceptar la invitación.

Después de despedirse, Rukia vio que la pareja se alejaba, Kaien pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su flamante esposa mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Los pobres se habían llevado una desilusión, pero intentaban disimular.

Entristecida por sus amigos, reunió valor para mirar a Ichigo y preguntarle lo que había querido preguntar desde que lo vio en la iglesia.

–¿Por qué has venido a la boda? Es evidente que no te hacía ninguna ilusión.

–¿Tú crees?

Rukia abrió la boca para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Ichigo la tomó del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella, abriéndose paso entre los invitados.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces?

La gente los miraba, gente a la que ella conocía. Y si no paraba, se rompería un tobillo intentando seguir sus pasos. Enfadada, Rukia se esforzó en soltarse pero él la apretó más y no dejó de caminar hasta que salieron a uno de los balcones.

Y cuando por fin la miró a los ojos, Rukia tuvo la impresión de que estaba mirando a un tigre.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –exclamó.

–Llevo tres horas buscándote. ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

Rukia se quedó tan sorprendida por la acusación que no sabía qué decir. No podía sentirse halagada, eso sería absurdo. La emoción que sentía tenía que ser otra cosa.

–¿Y por qué tengo que estar pendiente de ti? –consiguió decir por fin.

–Se supone que deberías hacerlo, Miyako te lo ha pedido. No deberías esconderte como si fueras una niña pequeña.

–Has estado ocupado todo el tiempo, no creo que me hayas echado de menos.

–Entonces estabas escondiéndote. ¿Por qué?

–No me estaba escondiendo –replicó ella.

–¿A qué estás jugando? Primero me besas y luego sales corriendo.

–Yo no…

–Deja de hacerte la dura, Rukia. No hace falta –murmuró Ichigo, sus labios a un centímetro de los suyos–. Créeme, ya tienes toda mi atención.

Ella puso las manos sobre su torso, temblando. Pero Ichigo la envolvió en sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo quemándola a través de la tela del vestido.

–Yo no quiero tu atención –le dijo. Pero sus palabras sonaban poco convincentes, su pulso latiendo como las alas de un pájaro atrapado.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras entonces?

Cuando empezó a besarla, Rukia se agarró a su camisa para apartarlo… pero sus labios se abrieron como por voluntad propia y, sin querer, se rindió a las posesivas caricias de su lengua.

–Devuélveme el beso –susurró él.

Sin pensar, Rukia le echó los brazos al cuello, rindiéndose por completo, el deseo recorriendo su sangre como un río de champán. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una frenética danza y experimentó una sensación de poder desconocida al sentirlo temblar.

Ichigo se apartó, con la respiración entrecortada.

–No más juegos, he venido sólo por ti –murmuró–. Mi hotel está cerca de aquí. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos en diez minutos.

Rukia intentó entender lo que le estaba pasando. Ichigo parecía haber encendido una llama en su interior, una llama que estaba a punto de convertirse en un incendio. Quería que siguiera besándola, tocándola. Estaba cansada de tener miedo, cansada de negarse a sí misma el contacto con un hombre. Nunca lo había deseado antes de ese modo, ni siquiera con Sosuke, pero lo deseaba con Ichigo. Aquél era el momento que había esperado; el momento en el que superaría del todo lo que ocurrió seis años antes. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad o lo lamentaría durante el resto de su vida.

De modo que dijo lo único que parecía importante:

–No llevo preservativos.

–Ah, me encantan las mujeres prácticas –bromeó él–. No te preocupes, yo sí vengo preparado, pero los tengo en el hotel –dijo luego, pasando un dedo por el pulso que latía en su cuello–. ¿Estás segura de esto, Rukia?

Que le preguntase cuando era obvio que estaba segura le dio valor para dar el último paso.

–Sí –afirmó.

–Menos mal –Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba su mano para entrar de nuevo en el salón–. Vámonos de aquí. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo? Al parecer Ichigo no se da por vencido xD Y al final Rukia cedió ante Ichigo xDD Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? En serio que esto cada vez se pone interesante xD**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y tratare lo mas posible de ser puntual con la actualizacion x3 (Pero no prometo nada x3)**

**Nos leemos luego. Jane!**


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Hola minna-san tiempo sin pasarme por aqui x3 Lo lamento mucho pero al ver que pocas personas comentaban el fic, me desiluciono un poco y no queria continuarlo u.u Entre otras cosas x3 Pero como se lo prometi a alguien, pienso continuarlo y terminarlo ^^**

**Lamento la larga espera y agradezco a las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior:**

***misel-kuchiki y Kokutso Kurosaki gracias por sus review :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene LEMON!**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi "Fiel neko lectora": ****Annie3. Espero te este gustando :3**

**Ahora sí:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "Esperanzas Ocultas", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Heidi Rice y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Llegaron al hotel en ocho minutos, con Ichigo conduciendo el Porsche como un maníaco y Rukia temblando en el asiento del pasajero. El olor de la cara piel de los asientos y el del hombre que estaba a su lado parecían envolverla en un capullo que la apartaba del mundo real.

Intentaba concentrarse en el aspecto físico, en los latidos de su corazón, en el olor del campo, que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas del Porsche. No podía permitirse pensar en las consecuencias, en ser juiciosa y práctica. Esa noche no.

Pero mientras iban hacia la entrada del hotel, Rukia recordó aquel verano, seis años antes. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura?

Cuando entraron en la suite, intentó recordar que ya no era una cría. Había crecido, había sobrevivido a la peor parte y por eso iba a dar el siguiente paso. Aquella noche con Ichigo no tenía nada que ver con el amor o con los sueños, sino con el placer físico, nada más.

Aizen le había robado algo seis años antes e iba a recuperarlo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Ichigo no le pidió permiso, sencillamente tiró de su mano para llevarla al dormitorio. No había dicho una palabra durante el camino y tampoco ella.

Su pulso se aceleró al ver que se quitaba la chaqueta para tirarla sobre un sillón. Cuando encendió la luz, Rukia parpadeó, nerviosa. Le parecía impresionantemente masculino y fuera de lugar en aquella habitación llena de muebles antiguos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Ichigo.

–Nada –murmuró ella, sintiéndose como una tonta.

¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si cometía algún error? En las cómodas sombras del jardín, con Ichigo haciéndole perder la cabeza, todo le había parecido muy sencillo. Pero allí, en la habitación del hotel, con la luz encendida, ya nada le parecía sencillo.

Ella no sabía mucho sobre el sexo. No había hecho el amor en seis años y lo poco que recordaba de la última vez no la preparaba para acostarse con un hombre como Ichigo Kurosaki. Un hombre que seguramente se había acostado con tantas mujeres que ni siquiera podía recordarlas a todas.

Ichigo puso una mano en su hombro y Rukia se sobresaltó.

–Tranquila, relájate. Vamos a pasarlo bien, te lo prometo. No voy a lanzarme sobre ti como un tigre.

Rukia no podía hablar, los rápidos latidos de su corazón ahogándola. Casi preferiría que lo hiciera, que se lanzara sobre ella como un tigre. Entonces podrían terminar rápidamente, antes de que perdiese el valor.

Se sentaron sobre la cama e Ichigo apartó su pelo para besarla en el cuello. Y, de nuevo, algo se encendió dentro de ella.

«Piensa en el momento, Rukia, piensa en el momento».

Con manos temblorosas, acarició los pectorales y los abdominales marcados por encima de la camisa… pero cuando él bajó los tirantes de su vestido para dejar al descubierto el sujetador de encaje, Rukia se quedó inmóvil.

No podía hacerlo.

Ichigo se llevó su mano a los labios para depositar un beso.

–Bueno, por el momento es suficiente –dijo con voz ronca–. Pareces muerta de miedo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella tragó saliva. ¿No se daba cuenta? ¿No veía que aquello no era lo suyo?

–¿Podemos apagar la luz? –susurró.

No quería que la viese desnuda. Sus pechos eran pequeños, sus caderas delgadas como las de un chico…

Ichigo tomó su cara entre las manos, mirándola con una ternura que no había esperado.

–No, no podemos. No he esperado dos largas semanas para hacerte el amor en la oscuridad.

Rukia abrió la boca para protestar, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, ¿te parece?

–¿Qué… acuerdo?

–¿Por qué no marcas tú el ritmo?

–¿No te importa? –susurró ella, patéticamente agradecida por el inesperado respiro.

–¿Por qué iba a importarme? –Ichigo sonrió, una sonrisa llena de promesas–. Tú vas a hacer todo el trabajo.

Rukia intentó sonreír. Tal vez aquella noche no terminaría siendo un desastre total.

Le temblaban las manos mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, pero con cada centímetro de piel morena cubierta de ligero vello que iba descubriendo recuperaba un poco más el valor. Y, lentamente, el deseo volvió a la vida.

Olía de maravilla, a gel, a colonia masculina, a hombre. Lo oyó gemir cuando pasó los dedos por sus pectorales, pero la exploración se detuvo en la hebilla del cinturón. No podía apartar la mirada del bulto marcado bajo los pantalones, que se había vuelto más prominente.

Pensaba que podía hacerlo, ¿pero de verdad estaba lista para controlar aquello?

–Rukia, ¿es tu primera vez?

Ella levantó la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo.

–No, claro que no. Tengo veintidós años –respondió, intentando parecer indignada.

–Pero tienes poca experiencia, ¿verdad?

Nerviosa, Rukia decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse cuanto antes, pero cuando intentó levantarse él la tomó por la cintura.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde vas?

–Tienes razón, no tengo mucha experiencia. De hecho, apenas tengo experiencia –le confesó. ¿Para qué iba a mentir? Podría haber madurado emocionalmente desde aquella horrible noche seis años atrás, pero eso no era suficiente para tratar con un hombre como Ichigo Kurosaki–. Y como tú te has acostado con tantas mujeres, te vas a llevar una desilusión.

¿Por qué había pensado que aquello podría funcionar? Ponerse un vestido bonito y un poco de maquillaje no la convertía en una diosa del sexo.

Mac levantó su barbilla con un dedo para que lo mirase a los ojos.

–Cariño, no debes preocuparte por eso. Si estuviera más excitado, tendrían que llevarme al hospital. Y esto no es una prueba –siguió, deslizando un dedo por el escote del vestido–. No voy a darte nota después. Pero si tienes miedo, ¿por qué no dejas que yo marque el ritmo un rato?

De repente, Rukia no podía respirar. El sonido de su voz, el roce de su dedo… no podía concentrase.

–No soy tan promiscuo como tú crees –dijo Ichigo, mientras desabrochaba el vestido–, pero parece que tengo un poco más de experiencia.

El sonido de la cremallera le pareció ensordecedor en el silencio de la habitación.

Rukia tembló mientras bajaba el corpiño, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba salvo por el sujetador, que parecía apretar sus pulmones como un corsé.

–Túmbate, deja que yo haga el trabajo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme lo que te gusta.

–Pero es que no sé lo que me gusta –le confesó ella.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ichigo iba a pensar que era tonta.

Sonriendo, él puso la palma de la mano sobre su estómago.

–Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo.

Rukia asintió, sin saber qué decir.

–Buena chica –Ichigo la besó mientras, casi sin que se diera cuenta, le quitaba el sujetador.

Pero al notar que estaba semidesnuda, se asustó.

–No, por favor…

Intentó cubrirse, pero él se lo impidió, sujetando sus manos con suavidad. Rukia cerró los ojos, temblando de vergüenza al sentir la mirada de Ichigo clavada en sus pechos. Nunca le había molestado que fueran pequeños. Hasta aquel momento.

–¿Por qué quieres esconderlos?

–Porque son un poco pequeños.

–¿Ah, sí?

Ichigo apartó sus brazos y se inclinó para capturar un pezón con los labios, tirando de él, chupándolo… y Rukia, sin darse cuenta, se arqueó hacia él.

–Son tan sensibles… responden enseguida –susurró Ichigo–. ¿No sabes lo preciosos que son?

–¿De verdad?

–Cariño, vamos a desnudarte –dijo él, riendo–. No sabía cuántas cosas tenías que aprender.

Rukia quería aprender y quería que fuese él quien la enseñara, de modo que levantó el trasero para que pudiese tirar del vestido y no opuso resistencia cuando le quitó las braguitas.

–Eres preciosa –murmuró Ichigo, pasando las manos por sus pechos, la curva de sus trasero y sus muslos.

Cuando metió una mano entre sus piernas y la apartó después, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. ¿Estaba intentando hacer que perdiese la cabeza? ¿Por qué no la tocaba ahí, donde quería que la tocase?

–Por favor… –murmuró, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pidiendo.

–Ah, veo que empiezas a entenderlo –Ichigo rió suavemente.

Rukia quería regañarlo por ese tono tan orgulloso, pero entonces empezó a acariciar el capullo escondido entre sus rizos y aquel placer tan desconocido, tan poderoso, hizo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

* * *

Ichigo había querido hacer que durase, que Rukia disfrutase como le había prometido, pero verla llegar al orgasmo había encendido un fuego en sus entrañas.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba a punto de perder el control y se obligó a sí mismo a respirar profundamente mientras se quitaba pantalones y sus bóxers a la vez para ponerse el preservativo.

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, esos preciosos ojos de color violeta en ese momento, sonrió.

–¿Qué tal?

–Asombroso –respondió ella–. No tenía ni idea…–empezó a decir. Pero no terminó la frase.

Ichigo la deseaba con una urgencia que no había sentido desde los trece años, cuando el sexo era el santo grial de su existencia.

Aquel pensamiento tan irracional lo incomodó por un momento, pero enseguida se olvidó de él. Rukia no era virgen, ella misma se lo había dicho. Y tampoco lo era él, aunque acostarse con aquella chica lo hiciera sentir como un crío.

–Yo no esperaba… no esperaba que fuera así. Gracias, Ichigo.

Él se sintió tontamente orgulloso. Orgulloso y algo más a lo que no podía poner nombre.

–No tienes que darme las gracias. Además, pienso pedir una recompensa.

–Ah, lo siento. Tú aún no…

Parecía asustada e Ichigo hubiese querido abrazarla. La primera vez que la vio le pareció una monada, en aquel momento le parecía adorable.

Sonriendo, la apretó contra su pecho.

–¿Qué te parece un segundo asalto? –le preguntó, intentando contener su impaciencia. No podía esperar mucho más, pero no quería estropearlo todo.

–Si es tan bueno como el primero, encantada –respondió ella valientemente.

–Haré lo que pueda –le prometió él, rezando para encontrar paciencia.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos cuando se colocó sobre ella, ofreciéndose a sí misma en un gesto tan valiente, tan generoso, que Ichigo sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras se enterraba en su interior.

Rukia dejó escapar un gemido cuando la cabeza de la erección se abrió paso entre sus pliegues, el placer reemplazado por una sensación dolorosa.

–Tranquila –dijo él, apartando el pelo húmedo de su frente–. Sólo será un segundo, cariño.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero sólo pudo ser un momento mientras ella se acostumbraba a la invasión. Y luego empezó a moverse, despacio, mirándola a los ojos para saber si le hacía daño.

–¿Te duele?

–No… ¿puedes volver a hacerlo?

Riendo, un sonido ronco, masculino, él asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo intentaré.

Rukia enredó las piernas en su cintura y se agarró a sus hombros mientras la invadía de nuevo, una y otra vez, sin parar, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, sus gritos puntuados por los rugidos de Ichigo cuando el placer se convirtió en una ola que se los llevó por delante.

Estuvo en la cresta de la ola durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, experimentando un placer indescriptible mientras perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

* * *

**Bueno, ahi esta el mas esperado momento por muchas (? xDD Al fin Rukia e Ichigo tuvieron su encuentro mas deseado y ahora toca esperar lo que viene x3 **

**Tratare de actualizar dos veces a la semana, los Viernes y los Domingos ya que tengo cuatro adaptaciones mas en mi pagina por fb y bueno, casi no me da tiempo para adaptar esta x3 **

**Oh! y otra cosa, estare ocupada un poco con un cosplay que estoy haciendo y sino publico es por lo mismo x3**

**Bueno, que pasen un feliz dia y nos leemos el domingo. Jane!**


End file.
